Australian Love
by Winny Foster
Summary: Rory and Logan knew each other as kids,but at the age of ten lost all contact with each other.Seven years later they meet again.How will Rory handle being away from her mom, and how will Finn handle that he's no longer the Exotic one? ROGAN
1. Australia here I come

**Australian love 1: Australia here I come! **

**AN: **Ok so it's official; I'm nuts! Posting another story. But I just can't help it. They keep falling into my head and I have to write the ideas down before I forget them. And look at it this way, I've been writing this story for a while now, and I would have continued to so that even if I didn't post it. This way I can share it with you too.

**Description: **Rory and Logan knew each other as kids. They were both 8 years old when Logan's family moved and Logan was sent to a boarding school in Europe. They kept in touch for a while, but after some time lost all contact with each other. They haven't seen each other since they were 8. They are now 17. **PS**: there was a Dean, but they broke up before she left, there never was a Jess.

------

Rory hugged her mom tight. This was the last time she was going to see her for a very long time. She was going to Australia for a year. A whole year without her mom, a whole year at a new school, living with a family she didn't know. It was exciting, but at the same time terrifying. What if she didn't like her host family? What if no one liked her at school? What if? Rory's head was working overtime. Over thinking and over analyzing the situation.

"Call me when you get there ok" Lorelai said. Rory nodded.

"I promise" Rory whispered. A voice over the loudspeakers said that it was time for Rory to get on board her plane. Lorelai swept the tears on her daughter's cheeks away with her thumb and gave her one last hug before they walked towards security.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too babe. Think of me every Friday when I have to go to Friday night dinner alone" Rory smiled and nodded.

"I will. Bye"

"Bye sweetie"

------

Several hours later Rory's plane landed in Sydney. She looked out of the window nervously. In a few minutes she was meeting her host family, would they like her? If they had kids, would the kids like her? Rory shook her head. She had to stop thinking about what could go wrong and start focusing on what could go right. She picked up her carry-on bag and walked out of the plane. Once inside the airport she met her EF-contact Emma.

"Hey Rory, ready to meet your host family?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Rory said.

"Good. Come on, they're waiting inside. Nick and Shirley have two kids, April who's almost four and Sarah who's 10 months old." Emma said as she led Rory through the airport. When they stopped Emma looked around for a little while before she pointed at a family.

"There they are" she said. Rory turned to look at them and smiled when she saw that the little girl called April was holding a poster that said 'Welcome to Australia Rory'. They walked over to them and Nick held out his hand.

"Hello Rory, I'm Nick Anderson. This is my wife Shirley and our daughters April and Sarah."

"Nice to meet you" Rory said a little shyly.

"April say hello to Rory" Shirley said.

"Hello Rory"

"Hello April" Rory said and sat down so she was the same height as April was. April looked at Rory for a little while before she said:

"Can I give you a hug?" Rory smiled and nodded her head. April put both her hands around Rory's neck and hugged her tight. Rory smiled and hugged the little girl back.

"I've always wanted a big sister, can you pretend to be my big sister?" April asked. Rory felt her heart do a little flip; no one had ever asked her that. And a little touched she answered.

"Of course I can" The adults looked at the scene in front of them and aww'ed.

------

Half an hour later April led Rory through a house the size of her grandparents. She opened a door at the end of a little corridor, and Rory couldn't do other than gasp. The room was painted white with a hint of pink, not so little that the room was white, but not so pink that it screamed pink. All the furniture was white and everything matched. The bed was white with pink covers and pink and white throw pillows. On the wall next to the bed there were two big doors that led out to the little balcony. The curtains were thin and white with a flower pattern.

"This is your room" April said. Rory's eyes widened.

"You're kidding?" she said before she could stop the words.

"She's not kidding" Nick's voice said from behind her.

"Do you like it?" Shirley asked.

"I love it"

"Good, I was scared that you wouldn't like it."

"Don't worry, it's perfect"

"Here's your suitcases, you can put your clothes in the closet over there and the bookcases are here to be used. There's an internet connection over there by the desk. You can stay on-line for as long as you want. Make yourself at home. We're just outside in the garden if you have any questions" Nick said and placed Rory's suitcases on the bed.

"Thank you" Rory said as the others walked out the door. Shirley lingered at the door for a little while.

"The door through there is to your bathroom" she said and pointed at a door a meter or so away from the bed.

"I get my own bathroom?" Rory asked shocked.

"Of course you do" Shirley said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow" Rory said. Shirley smiled.

"I'm gonna let you get all settled in, while I start on the barbeque."

"Ok" Rory said as she opened her suitcase.

------

An hour later Rory had unpacked everything, and called her mom to say that she had landed safely and liked her host family. She was currently standing on her balcony looking around the neighborhood. A sudden scream and a splash made her turn her head and look towards one of her neighbors' garden. Three boys and a girl were fooling around in a pool. Two of the boys and the girl had blond hair while the last boy had brown hair. That was all Rory could tell from the distance she was. Suddenly one of the boys waved to her. A little surprised she waved back.

------

Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph were having fun in the pool when Logan saw her. One of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He gave her a little wave and grinned when she shyly waved back.

"What are you grinning about mate?" Finn asked.

"Who's that girl?"

"I have no idea...Last time I checked that family only had two little girls, not someone our age."

"I call dibs!" Logan almost yelled.

"Course you do..." Colin and Finn muttered.

"Finn you like redheads" Logan said.

"That is true..."

**AN: **Do you like it? If you do I'll continue. April is just a name I like; it has nothing to do with the April on the show. Anyways PLEASE review. You'll make me a very happy girl if you do.

Ps: I promise to update all my stories soon. School is officially out so I'm free to do whatever I want.

Please review


	2. You've gotta be kidding me!

**Australian love 2: You've gotta be kidding me! **

**AN: **Wow! 47 reviews for the first chapter. You guys are amazing! Thanks to both Laurin and Michelle (another stars hollow freak and mrmp) for reading through this story and telling me that I should post it. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: yeah sure and I'm the queen.

------

A week went by and Rory had adjusted to the time difference and her new family's routine. She had seen the boys, and girl she had seen fooling around in the pool a couple of times. And every time she did she couldn't help but stare at the one with dirty blond hair. He reminded her of someone she just couldn't remember who. She knew that the guy with brown hair and an accent was called Finn. Apparently he was the trouble maker of the group. If they were out in the pool she could hear the three other people yell: 'Finn!' every once in a while.

"Rory are you ready?" Shirley yelled from downstairs. Rory picked up her book bag and took one last look around her room to check that she hadn't forgotten anything before she walked downstairs.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said as she walked into the kitchen where Shira and April were.

"Are you scared?" April asked.

"A little. It's always a little scary to start a new school"

"I'm sure it'll turn out just fine" Shirley said.

"You're probably right" Rory said.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Mhm, is the school far away?"

"No, about 10 minutes by car" Shirley said as they walked out the front door. Rory nodded, she was glad it wasn't far away. Once April was fastened in her car seat they hit the road. Rory looked out the window and her thoughts wandered to her mom back in Stars Hollow. She was usually the one to drive her to school on her first day. It was strange to not have her here. She felt her eyes start to water and blinked a couple of times to make the tears go away.

"You ok?" Shirley asked. Rory just nodded.

"You know its ok to feel a little homesick" she said. Rory turned her head and looked at Shirley with tearful eyes.

"It's just a little strange. My mom and I have this really close relationship; she's pretty much my best friend. It's just a little strange to not have her here." Rory said and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I understand that"

"Rory sad?" April asked from the backseat. Rory turned around and smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah I was a little sad. But I'm ok now."

"Ok" she said and went back to reading her book. Rory smiled, she really liked this family.

A couple of minutes later Shirley stopped the car outside the school. Rory took a deep breath before she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"If you need anything just call ok?" Shirley said.

"Ok, thanks for the ride"

"No problem, see you after school"

"Yup, bye"

"Bye Rory!" April yelled.

"Bye April"

Rory waved as Shirley drove out of the parking lot. She was on her own now.

------

Five minutes later Rory had managed to find her way to her first class. She had spotted the blond boy from her neighborhood two times already, a part of her wanted to meet him face to face while another one was scared that he wouldn't be as she imagined him to be. Before her thoughts could wander any further the bell rang and people started to walk into the classroom. Rory hesitated at the door; she had no idea if the kids here had assigned seats or if they cold just sit down where they wanted to.

"Excuse me are you one of the new students?" a voice asked from behind her. Startled Rory turned around and came face to face with a teacher.

"Yes sir"

"Ok then. Come with me. I'm Mr. Baxter"

"Rory Gilmore" Rory said as they walked into the classroom.

"OK class, as you can see we have a new student here today, it was supposed to be five new students but we're missing four. This is..." Mr. Baxter started but was cut of by three boys and a girl that walked into the classroom.

"Well it looks like the four other students have decided to grace us with their presence. Now as I started to say, five new students are starting here this year, they all live in the USA, four of them have been going to various boarding schools in Europe and one is originally from Australia. I'll let you guys introduce yourselves to the class." Mr. Baxter said. Rory looked at the group of people standing next to her. It was the same group of people she had been watching from her balcony.

Logan looked at the brunette girl that was standing next to Colin. It was the same girl that he had spotted standing on the balcony watching them this past week. He knew she was pretty, but up close she was drop dead gorgeous. There was something about her though, something familiar. Although he had no idea who she reminded him of.

"I'm Finn Morgan! I'm Exotic!" Finn exclaimed. Colin, Steph and Logan rolled their eyes.

"Finn! You're in Australia, you're not exotic here..." Colin said.

"That is true...I'm home!" Finn yelled and the class burst out laughing.

"Hey, I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"Colin McRae"

"What about you love?" Finn asked.

"Care to share your name?"

"Rory Gilmore" she said. Logan's eyes widened. He felt almost embarrassed now. How could he not have recognized her?

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he said loudly. Rory turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Hey Ace" Logan said with a smile. He had started to call her that after he had read her first article when she was 6. He knew her dream back then had been to be a journalist, and she certainly had what it took to be one. Any kid that could write a good article at six had what it took. Rory's blue eyes grew to a new level of big. He had called her Ace, only one person called her Ace, and she hadn't seen that person in a very long time.

"Logan!" she asked and looked into his brown eyes. Eyes she knew so well from when they were little and had staring contests. She had always won.

"The one and only" Logan said and Rory squealed, ran over to Logan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan wrapped his own arms around her waist, lifted her up and turned around.

"I never thought I'd see you again" Rory said.

"Me either Ace"

"Is that who I think it is?" Steph whispered to Colin. She and the gang had heard stories about Logan's former best friend Rory Gilmore, they had seen pictures of her, but they never thought that they would actually get to meet her.

"I think it is" Colin answered.

"Logan mate I knew she was sweet as a kid, but you never told us she was so damn hot now!" Finn said and Rory blushed.

"Finn if I had know the girl was Rory I would never have waited this long to approach her. And for the hot part...I had no idea she was. I haven't seen a picture of her since she was ten." Logan said with a grin, Finn was right Rory was hot, hot and beautiful.

Rory blushed to an even deeper shade of red. Logan thought she was hot...she was in need of some serious girl talk with her mom.

"Ok, ok. Reunion over, you guys can take the seats in the back." Mr. Baxter said. They all nodded and went to find their seats. Finn in the corner, Logan next to him, Rory in front of Logan, Steph in front of Finn and Colin in front of her.

Logan wasn't paying attention to the teacher, all he could think about was the fact that Rory Gilmore was sitting in front of him. And Rory Gilmore had definitely grown up.

This year was going to be interesting.

**AN:** I hope you people liked this chapter. Please review, if I keep getting the same amount as for the first chapter these chapters are going to come quick. Reviews are very inspirational...hehe.

Caroline


	3. Love, Hate relationship

**Australian love 3: Love, Hate Relationship**

**AN: **You people are GREAT! Man, I've never gotten so many reviews before!

Ok so a little info to you people. Last summer I was on a language travel. I lived with a British family for three weeks, and some of the things I write are stuff that actually happened to me. Some of the conversation between Rory and Shirley is taken from a conversation between me and my host mom. Sam and Joe if you ever stumble across this; You guys rock and were the best host family ever!

Oh and let's not forget Laurin and Michelle, you two are awesome.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah sure, and my mom is the queen of Norway. (Which she's not)

------

As soon as the bell rang all the students hurried out of the classroom. Logan and Rory still had trouble wrapping their heads around the fact that they were both there in Australia. Logan was the first one to break the awkward silence between him and Rory.

"So Ace, how come you are here? Emily and Richard didn't send you away did they?"

"No...Do you seriously think they would have managed to get my mother in on that?" Rory said with a smile, grateful that he asked a simple question. Logan smiled back at her, god she was beautiful.

"No, not really. If I remember correctly Lorelai is extremely stubborn"

"You've got that right"

"So how come you're here then?"

"Every year my high school picks out two students that are offered the opportunity to go to school in another country. This year my sort of friend Paris and I were picked."

"Sort of friend?"

"We have this love hate relationship" Rory said and shrugged.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard that someone hate you." Logan said.

"She doesn't really hate me...I think."

"So where did she end up?"

"England...So...How did you end up here?" Rory asked before the odd tension and silence returned.

"Well, I met Finn, Colin and Steph at the first boarding school I was sent to. We became friends and somehow talked our parents into letting us go to the same schools"

"Schools? Logan Huntzberger were you a little trouble maker?"

"You bet. Well anyways. Finn decided that this year he wanted to go to school in Australia, so we decided that we would tag along."

"Have you been here before?"

"Nope, Finn comes back every summer though. But that's only logical. I mean his parents live here"

"Do you live with them?"

"Yup"

"So what did you guys do when Finn was in Australia?"

"We went home to our parents too, and sometimes we'd travel around on our own" Logan said.

"Oh..." Rory said quietly. So he had been home in America, and even traveled around, but not once had he come to see her. He knew where she was, she never moved. It was him who always moved around. She felt her eyes start to water and blinked a couple of times.

"Listen Ace, how about you, me and a movie tonight? We can talk and catch up. And I'll tell you why I never visited, ok?" he said when he saw that she was on the verge of tears. Rory looked at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded. Logan smiled and hugged her. He knew he had hurt her by not keeping in touch, but it hadn't been an easy task for him either. He just hoped that she would understand when he explained.

"Wanna have the movie night at my house? That way we can be alone." Rory suggested.

"Perfect, so I'll come over around 6?"

"Ok, I'll have the movies and food"

------

After school Rory walked into the garden where Shirley, April and Sarah were.

"Hey" she said and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" Shirley said and placed her book on the table.

"Extremely...I don't know how I can describe it. Let's just say I got a big surprise"

"Oh yeah? What was the surprise?"

"There were four other kids starting the school too, and one of them happened to be a good friend of mine...one that I haven't seen in 7 years" Rory said. Shirley looked at Rory with big eyes.

"That's not something that happen everyday" she said.

"You can say that again. Is it ok if he comes over here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course it is Rory. You don't have to ask. This is your home now, if you want to bring friends over you bring friends over. The only thing I ask is that you are a little quiet after the kids have gone to bed"

"Thank you. We will. Don't worry." Rory said and hugged Shirley.

"I gotta call mom, she'll have a blast when she finds out that the boy I told her about is Logan."

"Is this the same boy as the one that lives a few houses down? The one you told me about"

"Yeah" Rory said with a little smile. Shirley chuckled, funny how life can turn out sometimes. As Rory walked back to the house Shirley couldn't help but think how lucky they had been to get Rory as their exchange student. You never know what kind of person you end up with, they had really been lucky to get a girl like Rory.

------

Rory flopped down on her bed and grabber her phone. She didn't care how much this was gonna cost; she needed to talk with her mother.

"Who ever you are you better have a good excuse for calling me at this hour" Lorelai mumbled into the phone.

"Mom! The guy I told you about goes to my school! And guess who he is! Logan, mom. My Logan. Logan Huntzberger!" Rory rambled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there kid, stop and rewind. What were you saying about Logan?" Lorelai said and sat up in her bed. Had she really heard what she thought she had heard? Rory took a deep breath to calm down.

"Remember the guy I told you about?"

"Yes"

"Well guess what? Today was my first day at school and apparently these kids were new also. So we were all standing in front of the class introducing ourselves, and when I said my name, One of them yelled 'you've gotta be kidding me' then he said 'hey Ace'"

"Oh my god! Logan really is there, I thought I heard you wrong the first time. What are the chances of you two running into each other in Australia?"

"Apparently they're big" Rory said and rested her head against the wall.

"So what happens now?" Lorelai asked.

"We're having a movie night tonight. Other than that I have no idea"

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't Logan check you out that day you saw him and his friends for the first time?"

"Ehh..."

"Rory and Logan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. This is getting expensive kid. Call me tomorrow after the movie night ok?"

"Ok. Love you mom."

"Love you too kid" with that they hung up and Rory sighed. Logan had checked her out that day; she had even heard him yell something about dibs. She had checked him out too; she had a feeling that this movie night was going to be eventful.

**AN: **So there you have chapter 3, I hope everyone like it. Next chapter will be the movie night. Please review. I absolutely love the response so far. The more reviews, the faster there will be a new chapter.

Caroline


	4. The death of you

**Australian love 4: The death of you.**

**AN: **I'm so sorry this took so long, but I have a really good excuse. You see I was home alone for two days while mom was in Denmark, and then the electricity decided to go nuts. The whole house got dark eight times! My neighbor had to help me because I didn't know what to do. But the sad thing is that the little box that gives us the internet died in the many blackouts...But we got it fixed today! Yay!

As a little bonus this chapter is extra long. Hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah sure, if Amy Sherman Pallodino was my mother I'd own this, but

sadly she's not.

**Little shout outs to: **Another stars hollow freak, mrmp (hope you're feeling better) and ilovelogan19. You all helped me in one way or another. Thank you.

Now on with the story

**------ **

Rory sighed and placed her phone back on the bedside table. If she was going to have everything ready by 6 she needed to get started. She grabbed her valet and walked down the stairs. She could hear Sarah crying from the garden and decided to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asked.

"Nothing's wrong she's just tired, but she refuses to go to sleep in her bed." Shirley said as she tried to calm the crying girl.

"I'm walking over to the store. If you want to I could bring her in her pram, she might fall asleep on the walk over there"

"Would you? Oh that would be wonderful"

"Sure it's not a problem"

"Thank you so much. Could you hold her while I go get her pram ready?" Shirley asked. Rory nodded and Shirley handed Sarah to her. Rory placed the crying girl on her hip and started to walk over to the sandbox where April was playing.

"Shh honey, there's nothing to cry about" Rory said soothingly to the angry little girl. Sarah looked at Rory with big blue tear filled eyes and a big pout before she calmed down and stopped crying. Rory smiled and kissed her forehead. She sat down next to the sandbox and placed Sarah on her knee.

"Hey April. What are you building?" April looked up from her creation and smiled.

"Stars Hollow!" she said proudly. Rory smiled. Almost every night from the day she had arrived she had told April stories from Stars Hollow and apparently April liked that very much.

"Aww, really" Rory said almost a little touched.

"Mhm, that's Luke's, and school, and your house..." April said and pointed at the different 'houses' she had built.

"Rory! Are you ready to go?" Shirley yelled from inside.

"Yes!"

"Where you going?" April asked.

"Just to the store"

"Can I come?"

"Not now because your sister needs to sleep, but tell you what. If you promise to be a nice little girl I'll buy you something" Rory said when she saw April's face fall when she couldn't come. However her frown was replaced by a smile when she heard that Rory would buy her something.

"I'll be nice I promise!"

"Ok then I'll have little surprise when I get back" Rory said and kissed April's head.

------

15 minutes later she reached the store. Sarah was fast asleep in the pram and Rory tucked a thin blanket around her. She walked into the store and started to put different kinds of junk food into the basket she had placed on top of the prams folding top. She walked through the candy isles and threw red vines, jelly beans, marshmallows, chocolate chips, cookie dough and a three pack of kinder surprises into the basket as well. However she felt that something was missing; she looked around and spotted the missing items; Skittles and kit Kat, Logan's favorite candy. She grabbed two bags with Kit Kat mini and put them in the basket. Just as she was going to pick up a bag of skittles her hand collided with another hand.

"Sorry" she said and turned her head to look at the person standing next to her. She smiled when she was met by Logan's brown eyes.

"Skittles Ace? I thought you didn't like skittles" Logan said.

"I don't"

"Then why are you buying skittles?"

"Because you like them" Rory said quietly. Logan looked at her with wide eyes, after all these years she still remembered his favorite candy.

"I can't believe you remembered that"

"I remember a lot of things Logan, but do you seriously think I would forget your favorite candy? The candy you made a song about when you were 7? The song that you preformed for all of stars hollow at that year's summer festival?" Rory said and laughed a little at the memory.

"You and Lorelai will never let that one go will you?" Logan asked.

"Nope" Rory said and grabbed five bags of skittles.

"Are you planning on feeding a third world country or eating yourself to death?" Logan asked as he looked into Rory's shopping basket.

"Who's eating themselves where mate?" Finn asked as he, Colin and Steph approached them.

"Rory's eating herself to death" Logan said and pointed at all the junk food.

"If I'm eating myself to death, then you are too, cause you're going to help me eat all this stuff"

"Oh no I'm not" Logan said and shook his head. Rory placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with a stern face.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger! What is the Gilmore girls rule about movie nights?" she said rather loudly with a completely straight face. Colin, Finn and Steph looked at Rory and grinned. She was the first girl (except Steph and Logan's sister Honor) that they had ever seen talk to Logan like that.

"A Gilmore movie night must include; 1. At least 3 movies. 2. At least 2 persons. And 3. Enough food to make all the people involved eat themselves into a sugar coma." Logan said.

"And what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"Having a movie night" Logan sighed in defeat. Rory nodded and glanced at her watch.

"Oh crap, I have to pay for this stuff and take Sarah home. I said I'd be back in like 20 minutes" Logan nodded.

"See ya later Ace"

"Yup" Rory said and walked over to pay for her junk food.

"I like her" Steph said, the others nodded in agreement.

------

A few hours later Rory had everything ready. All the candy was divided into different bowls and spread on her bed. The movies were lined up next to the DVD player and a couple of soda cans were placed on her bedside tables.

The clock was 5.55 and Rory was pacing in front of her bed. She hated that Logan had this effect on her. Sure she wasn't the one to march up and talk to random boys, but she didn't usually pace around her room before she was meeting one either. She had NEVER paced with Dean, why did Logan have to be different? She sighed and sat down in the Winnie the Pooh beanbag chair that April had left in her room the night before. Meeting Logan again wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. And the fact that the boy was drop dead gorgeous didn't help the matter at all. The sound of the doorbell brought Rory out of her daze; it was time to face the music. She heard Shirley welcome him in just as she walked into the hall. Before she could say anything April tugged on her arm.

"Rory, do I get my surprise now?" she asked. Rory had told her earlier that she would get her surprise when Logan arrived; apparently that little girl had a good memory.

"Yes you do. Wait here" Rory said and walked into the kitchen. She got the kinder surprises out of the fridge and walked into the hall again.

"You have to share with your mom and sister too" Rory said and gave April the box. April looked at Rory with a bright smile and nodded her head.

"Thank you. I will share" she said and ran into the living room where her father and sister were.

"That was very nice of you" Shirley said to Rory.

"It was nothing"

"To her it was a lot. I'll leave you to alone now" Shirley said and gave Rory a little kiss on the cheek. As soon as Shirley had left the room Rory turned to look at Logan. She smiled when she saw what he was wearing. He was standing in the doorway in a blue and white Yale Sweat suit; looking cute as hell.

------

Logan stepped into the hall as he was asked to by Rory's host mom, he was nervous as hell. He had always imagined that if he ever met Rory again it would be just like reunions on TV. That was not the case. Sure it had been that moment at school that had been perfect. But now, after the initial shock had worn off; he was nervous. There were so many things he needed to explain, things that didn't really have a good explanation. His only hope was that Rory would understand. His thoughts were cut short when he saw her walking down the stairs in a pair of baby blue Capri pajama pants and a white tank top. Her hair had been pulled up in a loose pony tail and she had no make up on. Logan didn't mind though; she looked beautiful.

The two teenagers looked at each other for a while before the silence became too strange. Rory took a deep breath.

"My room is upstairs. I have everything set up in there" Logan nodded and followed her up the stairs and into her room. He knew that they had agreed on movie night, but deep down he knew that they wouldn't really watch the movies, there would be more talking than watching.

"So should we start the movies, or start talking?" Rory asked.

"I think talking" Logan said, he dreaded this part, but he knew they had to do it sooner or later.

"Ok" Rory said and sat down in April's beanbag chair again. Logan sat down on the floor in front of her. He took a deep breath before he looked at her.

"I guess you wanna know why I didn't keep in touch with you...or visit" Rory nodded her head and Logan continued.

"I guess it all started when I turned ten, I had just started my first boarding school and hadn't met the gang yet"

"I thought you were sent to a boarding school when you moved away" Rory said a little confused.

"No, when we moved the whole family moved to London. I went to a school there for almost two years, but when I turned ten I was sent to a boarding school in Holland. As I was saying everything started there. Up till that point we had kept in touch through letters and phone calls, but at the new school the rules were strict. I could only talk on the phone for a certain amount each day. (AN: Have no idea if any schools have that rule, but just go with it) I called you a couple of times, but it was hard for me. I hadn't gotten any friends yet so I was lonely, and talking to you made me miss my old life even more..."

"It hurt me too Logan" Rory said and felt her eyes start to water.

"I know Ace"

"I don't think you do Logan, you had been in my world everyday since the day I met you in kindergarten. And all of a sudden I was alone; I had to do everything alone. I had to go through _our _routines alone. At least you got new routines, I was stuck with the one you and I had done together...that hurt"

"I know it hurt you Ace, and I thought about you everyday. What you were doing, who you were playing with, if you thought about me...all those things. As the time went on I met the gang and found it easier not to keep in touch with you. That didn't mean that I didn't think about you though. It wasn't until I got a bit older that I realized that you might have thought that I had forgotten you. But by the time I figured that out, too much time had passed. It would have been too strange to suddenly contact you..." Rory looked at Logan with tear filled eyes, in a way it made sense, but at the same time it didn't.

"I can understand some of this Logan, I really can. What I don't understand is how you say you couldn't keep in touch with me because it reminded you too much about home. But you could talk to Matt and Dylan, god Logan! You even visited them! Didn't they remind you about home too? I mean, they were your best Guy friends" Rory said rather loudly and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Logan sighed. He had hoped that she didn't know about that.

"They did remind me about home Ace, but it wasn't the same"

"How was talking to them different from talking to me!" Rory said loudly. She was getting angry, and she wanted a good excuse.

"You really don't get it do you!" Logan asked, raising his voice as well.

"No! So would you please tell me?"

"God Ace! I loved you in every way a10 year old can love, and deep inside I knew that if I saw you at 15 I would fall, hard and fast. Just the thought of seeing you and then having to leave you made me sad..."

"So you stayed away from me because you _might _fall for me?" Rory asked. Logan nodded.

"That's stupid! Do you have the any idea how it made me feel when Matt and Dylan walked up to me at school and told me about stuff you had told them? I just pretended to know so they wouldn't make a big deal about you not talking to me!" Rory yelled as she let the tears fall. Logan felt guilty; he knew he had hurt her a lot when he didn't talk to her, but he had no idea it was this bad. And honestly he never thought she knew that he talked to Matt and Dylan.

"I'm sorry Rory. But I was right about one thing, I would have fallen" Logan admitted. Rory couldn't help it, the only thought that was going through her head was 'He called me Rory' he only called her that when he was serious about something. She didn't know what came over her. If it was her brain that stopped working, or if it was her heart that reacted to the fact that he had told her he loved her, and in a way he had just said that he liked her. Whatever the reason was, her lips suddenly found their way to his.

**AN: **I know I introduced some new characters in this chapter, and probably said some things that made you guys wonder about their past. Everything will be explained in the next chapters. I hope you liked this one, and please review. Next chapter will be up a lot sooner if I get many reviews.

Caroline


	5. I miss those times

**Australian Love 5: I miss those times **

**AN: **Oh my god!I'm sorry this took me so long; this chapter was for some reason hard to write,

Thanks to Michelle for reading through it and keep me motivated.

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own this then you're really stupid…lol (Don't own the beautiful poem/song either. That belong to Lene Marlin and her song called 'When you were around')

------

Rory pulled away from Logan after only a few seconds. She turned around embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…I didn't think. I shouldn't have done that. I don't usually do stuff like that…I'm sorry…." Rory rambled in one breath. Logan looked amused. Rory had kissed him…she had kissed him in the middle of a fight. Logan could still feel tingling on his lips and in his stomach. Who knew that a simple kiss from Rory Gilmore could make him all tingly inside?

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that. Why would you want me to kiss you? I…" Logan grabbed her arms and turned her around.

"Don't ever be sorry about kissing me ok?" he said and looked into her eyes. Rory took a deep breath and nodded her head. Logan pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. After a little while he let go of her.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked. Rory looked at her feet.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No…one minute I was so mad at you, then you called me Rory and all of a sudden I kissed you. I have no idea what made me do it" Rory said a little embarrassed. Logan let out a little laugh.

"It's ok Ace"

"Logan?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yeah"

"I want you to know that I do like you, but I don't want to rush into anything. We have a lot to figure out first." Rory said in a quiet voice. She really hoped he would understand; she didn't want to loose him again.

Logan looked into her deep blue eyes; it was like reading an open book about her feelings. He could see all her worries and fears about what she had just said. He knew she was right. They had to sort out everything between them before they could even start to think about going out together.

"I know what you mean Ace, and I like you to you know" he said. Rory let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"So…we should probably start sorting those things out right?"

"Right" Logan said as he started to get up from the floor, but something by his hand caught his attention. It was a picture. A picture of him and Rory the summer before he moved. They were at a huge playground, laughing while lying on top of each other in the sand at the bottom of the huge slide. He remembered that day. It was the day before he found out that he was moving. Lorelai had taken them to the playground and they had fooled around in the slide. They had decided to slide down it at the same time and had landed in a mess of limbs at the bottom. Logan had to smile at the memory. He was about to put the picture down when he noticed something blue on its backside. Something written with Rory's handwriting was written there. A poem.

_I miss those times,  
I miss those days  
When you were around,  
in so many ways  
And it felt so safe,  
and I was glad.  
But now something's changed,  
That makes me sad _

If you're doing fine,  
I don't know  
You see, I gave up calling  
long time ago  
Haven't heard from you,  
I guess that means  
That I'm no good no more,  
that's what it seems

Rory played with the hem of her tank top while Logan read the poem. She had written it when she was 14 and had lost all hope that Logan would return her letters or call her.

Logan looked up from the picture and over to Rory who was staring at her top. Had she really felt like that? So alone, sad and abandoned?

"Oh Ace" Logan said, grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"The problem was to you were too good" he said and hugged her tight. Rory let out a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So how are Matt and Dylan? I haven't talked to them since before you guys started high school" Logan asked after a while. Rory let out a little laugh. Matt and Dylan had been their friends since first grade. After Logan left they had given themselves the title 'big brothers' and they took their job seriously. That and it was the fact that Logan had called them every once in a while to remind them to take care of her.

"As crazy as they've always been."

"So still pulling pranks, sleeping around and punching every guy who as much as puts a hand on you?"

"Pretty much. Although their pranks have improved a lot, they actually painted a classroom pink the year before high school. Both got shipped off to military school after that. How my grandparents still think that they are angels I don't know"

"How _anyone _thinks that Hartford's youth are angels I don't know." Logan said with a smile. Their parents and grandparents were really naïve sometimes.

"Good point"

"So they actually got shipped off?" he asked amused. Most parents threatened to ship their kids off, very few actually did.

"Yeah, they came back after a year though."

"New and improved?"

"Nope, crazier than before."

"Figures"

"Yup"

------

An hour later Rory and Logan sat next to each other on her bed. 'Harry potter and the philosopher's stone' was playing on the TV.

"Tell me again why we're having a 'Harry Potter' marathon" Logan said.

"Because I decided that this summer we're going to watch some of the movies I know we would have watched together if you hadn't moved. It was either a 'Harry Potter' marathon or the Shirley Temple marathon we started when we were 8, but never finished" Rory said and took a bite of the muffin she was holding in her hand.

"Right" Logan said and took a handful of skittles.

"It's Levi_o_sa not Levios_a_" Rory said at the same time as Hermione did.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, but I've read the books too, and some scenes just stick." She said with a laugh.

------

Hours later both Rory and Logan had fallen asleep, Rory had her head on Logan's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. If you asked them how they had ended up like that, they wouldn't have known the answer. It's funny how your subconscious moves you when you sleep.

Shirley looked into Rory's room before she went to bed. She smiled at the picture the two teenagers made. She turned off the light and closed the door. She had a feeling she would find those two like that many times this year.

**AN: **So there it is. I know it's a little short. PLEASE review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one. I have a plan for it, and it involves Finn, Steph and Colin. (some crazy antics from Finn)

Review please.

Caroline


End file.
